Field
The present invention relates to a touch screen controller and a method for controlling the same.
Description of Related Art
A touch screen is a device for inputting information by performing a touch operation thereafter, referred to as touch) on due characters or a particular location on the display screen through use of a user's finger, a stylus pen and the like without using an input device like a keyboard or a mouse. The touch screen is used in mobile electronic equipments like PDA, a mobile terminal, a variety of electric home appliances, an automatic teller machine, etc.
When multiple objects approach and/or touch the touch screen by means of the finger and stylus pen, the touch screen is able to simultaneously detect the multiple objects and to detect the shapes of the objects in more detail. However, it is necessary to measure, identify and distinguish between many kinds of the objects capable of approaching or touching the touch screen at the same time. However, devices equipped with a conventional touch screen (including their support software and/or circuits) cannot stably measure the objects. Also, in a device equipped with a single touch screen, the user may be enabled to switch a finger mode or a stylus mode by adding a separate input-mode conversion button or conversion menu. However, when the separate input-mode conversion button is added, it may be very troublesome and complicated for the user to enter a desired menu and change the input mode every time. Besides, the device has a larger volume.